everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Milan Jabuka
Milan Jabuka is the son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples, a Serbian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Milan Jabuka Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples Roommate: Mustafa Korku Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To explore all the grounds of Ever After High and get some excitement. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with peafowl. Storybook Romance Status: I am going out with Viktoria Rose. She is a nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a bit bossy sometimes. Just ask my little brother. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. We have all sorts of animals in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I'm not too thrilled about ruling, though I know I have to do it eventually. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Mustafa. He's such a nice guy. Character Appearance Milan is of average height, with light brown hair parted in the middle (he uses hair tonic to style it) and light brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. He also wears a pendant with peacock feathers around his neck. Personality Milan is a protective, brave young man who often finds himself watching after others. He has a tendency to be somewhat bossy. He is a risk-taker and often engages in risky activities, such as plucking hairs from wild animals. Biography Zdravo! I'm Milan Jabuka. I'll tell you about my parents' story - you're probably not familiar with The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples. My dad was the youngest son of an emperor. One night, he saw nine peahens at his father's golden apple tree, which was robbed every night. One peahen turned into a beautiful maiden and gave him two golden apples. Eventually, she did not return, so Dad set out and went to find her. He found a castle with an old empress, who had a daughter. The empress tried to bribe Dad's servant by blowing a whistle when the peahens approached. This worked for a while, but Dad found out about the plan and cut off the servant's head. He later found the ninth peahen, who was the empress' daughter, and the two married. One day, Mom went to travel, and Dad was told not to go into a forbidden cellar. He did, though, and ended up feeding a cask with iron bands and releasing a dragon which captured Mom. Dad later went on a long quest to save her, and the dragon was eventually thrown off his horse and killed. Mom and Dad are now safe. They have two sons. I am the oldest - I have a younger brother named Mladen, who is eleven. I go to Ever After High, and I'm fairly popular there - though of course I can't compare to Daring Charming. I'm good friends with him. Still, I try to be nice to the less popular kids. My roommate Mustafa is one of them. Mustafa is pretty quiet and is often deep in thought. I make sure that I spend plenty of time with him. I've also got a girlfriend named Viktoria Rose - she's the roommate of Mustafa's girlfriend Isabel Habil. I am pretty good with classes, and I'm taking several classes. Beast Training and Care is my favorite because I work with peafowl in there. I have a pet peahen of my own - "peacock" only refers to male peafowl, peahens are female peafowl. Peahens remind me of Mom. I'm a Neutral since I don't know whether or not I want to continue my father's legacy. I have plenty of time to think about it. My relationship with Mustafa is pretty good. We often bond over Turkish coffee and love to count the grounds left over to see who has more. We also love going on the swings. Although it can get a bit strange when Mustafa smells like olive oil after a long session of oil wrestling - it makes me feel like I could just wring some olive oil off of him if I wanted to make pasta. Mustafa has a sleepwalking problem, and I have to keep watch on him. It's a shame since it often prevents me from going out late on Friday nights, but Mustafa needs me. Still, he's never left the room, but it's kind of creepy when I wake up in the middle of the night and see Mustafa staring blankly at me. I am also good at making my own jam. I learned how to do it at camp when I was younger, and now I like making it with my friend Zoltan. He always spreads jam on toast really thick. That's all for today. Vidimo se kasniјe! Trivia *Milan's surname means "apple" in Serbian. *Milan owns a pet peahen named Zlata. She is friendly with Narcisse Paon's peacock Cassandre. (The two of them had peachicks together.) *Milan's name was chosen because it sounds similar to the Greek word for apple, milos. (The name Milan technically means "dear" in Slavic.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle Hebert. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Serbian Category:The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples